


[PODFIC] Memories

by sksNinja



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Audio Content, Cliche, Explicit Language, M/M, Memory Loss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Romance, graphic depictions of sex, originally recorded Fall/Winter of 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "Sanji has been in a coma for eleven months, but he's lost his memory of the past two years. Now, he doesn't remember Zoro, or the life the two of them have built together."





	[PODFIC] Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495647) by [Stark_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Black/pseuds/Stark_Black). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: Some of these podfics are older, and while I’ve improved to the point that I can literally hear my mistakes, I'm still going to share them. I know that I’m my own worst critic, but I hope that you’ll still enjoy these works ^.^
> 
> Originally recorded Fall-Winter of 2016

 

All story credit goes to [Stark_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Black/pseuds/Stark_Black)<3  
You are super awesome, and an absolute delight.

 

Total Length: 15:36:36

(yes that's 15 _hours_ )

 

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbRTQzaHFXSG0wVlE):

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbNkxjRXNwR0gtaU0)

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbTFFobmRyQm9Dek0)

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbQnRNZlg1YXU4Wjg)

[Chapter 4](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbdDlZMGtfazNqOHc)

[Chapter 5](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbLUJxd3l4eWlYcEU)

[Chapter 6](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbMkJCRTNnalJVWkk)

[Chapter 7](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbelFYdldxNzEyVVU)

[Chapter 8](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbS3o3LVRLYU9VUDg)

[Chapter 9](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbcHp5UEZLSXVEMGM)

[Chapter 10](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbYlR1ZnlhbWdqckk)

[Chapter 11](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbOGtwNXptX0lLamc)

[Chapter 12](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbeG9iV2hUQ21KYm8)

[Chapter 13](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbLXBOb0ZYOGNlRjQ)

[Chapter 14](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgba05ZRUZ6aEVFa0k)

[Chapter 15](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbX0o1cUwtRWtlMVE)

[Chapter 16](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbVkVVWjJIbUI5NHc)

[Chapter 17](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbMzBWelVBbVBuSXc)

[Chapter 18](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbZk5zQWFjZnk0ajQ)

[Chapter 19](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbYlhfTG9KR2k0YUk)

[Chapter 20](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbclFwdTVzQVFUU0k)

[Chapter 21](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbOHdab19fOF9fLTg)

[Chapter 22](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbcUpoLWdiTnNRWFU)

[Chapter 23](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbdmhIbTQzZE1uTWc)

[Chapter 24](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbYk9sY1QwY1RZSXc)

[Chapter 25](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbanFSdmg5NEVvOXc)

[Chapter 26](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbT3k2ZFZHWm9oM0U)

[Chapter 27](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbcFRNVl9YckpkYzg)

[Chapter 28](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbSXpqYjc4QXFhdWc)

[Chapter 29](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbVDhxcmxhVm96WXc)

[Chapter 30](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbMzR0ZzBqSDl4VVk)

[Chapter 31](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbNlkyYm0zN05Xd00)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally recorded as a Christmas Present for my [dear friend](https://twitter.com/TappyToeClaws) after she got hit by a car and was put into a coma (thanks for waking up after a couple a days and not forgetting about me ♡).
> 
> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
